Of Azarath
by TheLadyBrettAshley
Summary: There is an uprising in Steel City with a new villain in their midst. Bumblebee is forced to approach Raven for help, who in turn has to rely on an old 'friend' for knowledge to defeat this threat. Raven will support the Titans East and perhaps a specific archer. Their fate is in her hands. Reviews are welcomed. Speedy&Raven or Robin
1. So It Begins

A/N: This is the first chapter of many that will come. This chapter specifically surrounds the issues that are happening within Steel City and the Titans East's own turmoil because of it.

Of Azarath

Chapter 1: So It Begins

Bumblebee grimaced as the frigid winds lashed against her skin when she took flight. Steel city in her opinion was unpleasant – the summers blistering and winters harsh – today was no exception. However, the members of Titans East were able to find comfort in the admiration and appreciation of the Steel City's citizens. This became their home, but in the past few weeks there was shift; the warmth of the once beloved citizens now fleeting. They greeted the titans like winter did.

Bitterly.

A sigh escaped the heroine's chapped lips, recalling the beginning of the change – of the anti-super hero movement. Whispers came first. Whispers questioning the effectiveness of the titans' inhabitation within Steel City. It was in correlation with two robberies in which the perpetrator was not apprehended or even seen for that matter – no trace or evidence at the crime scene. That is what irritated the young leader and her gang of teenage heroes the most. How could they possibly be to blame if they have not even had the opportunity to defend the city? The criticism was unwarranted. Yet, it was encouraged by the new chief of police, Ernest Petty.

"That bastard." Huffed Bumblebee. She would have to 'speak' with this Ernest Petty about his propaganda.

Her comment didn't go unnoticed, "You okay Bee?" asked her Atlantean comrade, Aqualad. At this point the titans had stopped their travel, the archer – Speedy, and twins Mas y Menos staring at the pair with concern. They too had been affected by the obvious distaste for them lately. Yet, they knew that Bumblebee as the leader felt that the recent negative opinions and branding of the group were her responsibilities to mend. It was her team, and despite the fact that she knew that the majority of hate was the result of the media and Ernest Petty, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for their situation. Perhaps, she did not lead them well enough or maybe her press conference skills were lacking? She would save face for her team's sake.

"Of course. Now, come on you guys! Stop being bums and position yourselves around any possible entrances. Speedy rear, Aqualad front, Mas y Menos sides and I'll get the roof. We need to get this guy." With that Bumblebee sped for the roof of the building, Steffany & Co., the last jewelry store in Steel City that has not been ransacked. The leader smiled, 'Tonight is the night.'

Speedy gave his signature smirk, "I hope she is right or this will be the last rear I get in Steel City."

"Womanizing pig." Aqualad muttered heading towards a pillar near the front of the building leaving Speedy to himself at the rear of the structure while Mas y Menos raced off. Whether Speedy would show it or not, he was truly worried. Their livelihoods were on a tight rope, and so were their identities. He couldn't go back to being average Roy Harper, regardless if he was the ward to a billionaire. Yet, would that even be possible to retreat to or would he be persecuted by the Steel City police and be ordered to reveal his identity. There would be no normalcy to return to even if he had wanted to. The green arrow's former apprentice cringed at the thought. 'I have to stop thinking.'

It was half past one in the morning, when it happened – a change in the winds. Bumblebee was fully alert; quickly picking up the abnormality. The gusts became warm and caressed her almost numb limbs, bringing them to life. Definitely strange for being in the peak of winter. Quietly, Bumblebee accessed her communicator.

"Do you guys feel that?" she whispered.

The twins exclaimed, "Es muy calida!"

"Oi! It could just be all that global warming mumbo jumbo." The carrot top hero interjected, obviously agitating his amphibious counterpart.

"Global warming is real and it's hurting our planet and my oceans!"

Speedy had meant his comment as basic comic relief to balance out the very tense atmosphere. He really had no intentions to make a mockery of what his team mate held dear to him. It was a façade, he would play the role of the typical ignorant archer in order to hide the fact that this specific mission was so detrimental to their team's very existence. Yet, he knew what he had just said was a mistake; only providing irritation to this already aggravating quest. He sighed, readying himself to abruptly apologize, but was instantly cutoff by Bumblebee.

"Boys be quiet. Our robber is about to make an entrance."

Her order was stern, which was very much like their leader, however there was a distinguishable difference. Her attitude was missing, the spark that had made her their Bee. She seemed anxious. Nonetheless, the boys listened, continued listen, and listened some more. Yet, there was nothing. No sound that implicated the arrival of someone or a break in attempt. Bumblebee clenched her jaw with anticipation. Had she been wrong? Are the robberies done with? She hoped not. Their reputation would forever would be tarnished not by the slander of the media and police, but their own actions, or lack of. A criminal would walk free.

Was this the beginning of the end of Titans East?

Bumblebee wanted to lean over and hurl at the thought of the following morning press conference. She could imagine herself being berated with questions she simply could not answer, one of her worst fears. The citizens deserved closured regardless of their behavior. Then, the news papers' headlines would read in big bold blinding letters **'ARE THE REST OF TITANS INCOMPITABLE LIKE LEADER: CRIMINAL WALKS FREE'.**

Then, of course she would have to tell Robin their reason for leaving Steel City with their heads hanging in shame. Even worse, they would have to disband. She would have failed as leader, a title that Robin bestowed upon her. She would have to admit that she was wrong. . .

Clang! It was a sharp sound, but barely audible. That simple sound had shattered Bumblebee's defeat; providing hope.

"The criminal made it in. Titans Go!" Bumblebee shouted, instantly forgetting her own strategy of surprise. She was far too excited to be discreet, zapping a hole through the roof of the store. The boys quickly followed pursuit entering the darkened structure weapons raised and powers summoned. There they stood united in front of the criminal that had been the cause of their pain – a woman in a dark blue cloak – a familiar dark blue cloak. All revealed was her eerily pa – familiar pale hands. Bumblebee didn't bother making anymore observations and hastily attacked sending a few electric shocks towards the Jane Doe. Aqualad followed, drawing a large amount of water from the floor, while Mas y Menos circled the liquid until it produced a tornado hurtling it toward the cloaked woman. However, with wave of Jane Doe's palm, the objects were engulfed by a dark force causing them to dissipate.

Bumblebee snarled, "She has telekinesis!" The ability was not a mystery to her. She after all knew another titan with the same abilities. This situation seemed all too similar. They would have to change their strategy, and get close enough to do hand to hand combat in order to hopefully break the woman's concentration. She would have to rely Speedy's skills for that. "Tactic 3!" Speedy smiled understanding Bumblebee's logic, quickly he prepared three of his arrows. In front of him Aqualad produced another mass of water. The archer would have to shoot an arrow that generates heat in order to create steam which would make a perfect diversion. He gripped his bow, pulling it back eagerly. This would have to work. He released his arrows giving a smirk of premature victory – a victory that would not happen.

The Jane Doe yelled, "Necronon Hesberek Mortix!", and with that the titans were defeated as the dark force enveloped the arrows causing a blinding explosion, launching the heroes back into the building's concrete walls. They all landed with a heavy 'thud' possibly weighed down by their own sinking pride. It seemed to have only been a one-two fight, a clear knockout within only a minute of the first round. Were their tactics that predictable to this woman, or perhaps she was already aware of their intentions; maybe once seeing the same method before – even possibly by them. Was their opponent a stranger that was well versed or someone that was already an acquaintance – no it was someone closer. This person had anticipated their every move with ease, without any complications or hesitation.

Bumblebee sucked in a sharp breathe that was tainted with debris. Within her own heart she hoped that their opponent was the dark girl that she knew, despite knowing the fact it would be a devastating blow to the Titans West. It would their loss, but her team's gain, well when they caught her. It was her team's only chance of success. The leader looked up hazily, and not quite being able to move she began to shift in the rubble, wanting to take a glimpse of the woman who had defeated them. Jane Doe ceased her pursuit of the exit when she heard the hero stir and turned around giving a simple yawn, "You weren't that interesting. Although, I do admire your courage." She admitted in a solemn voice. The titans flinched at the monotone drone, all too familiar.

"Raven." Bumblebee whispered. It was not a question, but a statement. She was even more anxious, her heart racing; eagerly waiting for some reaction from the woman – no she wanted confirmation. She had to be correct. However, Jane Doe did not speak, but instead raised her familiar pale hand to the hood of her familiar cloak, taking hold of the blue fabric and pulling it back, only to reveal a face that was not so familiar. The woman's hair was an ashy grey while her eyes were a piercing white – haunting in a sense.

"No. I am Brygida the White Mage of Nole." With her admission the woman turn back to her original direction and continued walking, her steps silent, but she spoke one last time, "It is magic not this telekinesis." Then her figure began to fade. Bumblebee's heart plummeted. Her assumptions were incorrect – she had been wrong. Yet, before she would admit that to her team or the media – she would have admit it to a certain grown up boy wonder. Then, hopefully he would have some ideas or words of comfort. She coughed again and stared into darkness, 'Magic huh? Maybe Raven can help?' she thought with a small renewal of slight hope. Bitter winds once again tickled her limbs.

A/N: Well, there it is. I tried my best to highlight Bumblebee's issues with the change within Steel City; allowing insecurities to surface. Personally, I think she is very confident in her abilities, but some deep insecurities about her position as leader. I drew this conclusion from the fact that in the beginning Bumblebee ad difficulty 'leading' the team. Cyborg had step in. Hope that makes sense.


	2. Change

A/N: Thank you everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. Also, I would like to give special thank you to those who reviewed, followed, or put the story in their favorites. I will try to respond to each of you individually. It is nice to know that there are people out there who enjoyed the story thus far. Hopefully you're happy with the chapter. It is a lot longer than the first one.

Disclaimer: do not own the Teen Titans. Simple as that.

Of Azarath

Chapter 2: Change

The Titans East struggled to their feet amongst the remnants of bricks and steel rods. Aqualad stretched slowly, expecting immense pain signaling a sign of a sprain or a broken bone, however, he was just met with an ache. He smiled slightly. There wasn't anything serious which surprised him, considering how they were tossed around like rag dolls – lacking control of themselves. 'In more ways than one.' Aqualad confessed. They have behaved recklessly, well more than usual. His deep ink colored eyes fixated on the pigtailed leader while she aided Mas y Menos regain their balance after the pounding. She had given them poor direction, this he knew, but he didn't have the heart nor the malice to point it out. He knew how much pressure she was under. As second in command of the team, he experienced personally the heavier burden leadership had placed on one's shoulders. However, in the situation you have an overly righteous zealot after you like Ernest Petty, the burden could be almost unbearable. Bumblebee was beginning to change – beginning to crack. He respected her, and a valuable bond had manifested between them within the two years under her command, therefore he noticed her confidence fading far before the others.

It had happened a month ago, almost to the day. The temperature had dropped drastically; marking the beginning of another frigid winter. Aqualad recalled Mas y Menos attempting to make hot chocolate to no avail. They rambled in Spanish about breaking another appliance, the microwave he presumed considering they covered it with a wash cloth in order to hide it from Bumblebee. They laughed nervously when Aqualad gave them a quizzical look. "Entonces, ¿quieres ver una película Garth?" (So, do you want to watch a movie Garth?)

Aqualad gave a small chuckle at their childish antics, "Sure." He turned his head towards Bumblebee who adjusted the thermostat – then readjusted it, and once again re-readjusted it. She had tinkered with the buttons for the past thirty minutes. She huffed, thus admitted defeat. Her Atlantean teammate smiled, "Now that you're done being a little busy bee, Mas y Menos want to know if you want to watch a movie?"

Bumblebee put a hand on her hip and smirked a little, "Well, aren't you so punny. Could have sworn you were Speedy for a second."

"Just covering the jerk's part." The amphibian explained casually and plopped his body down on the couch. He sighed, Speedy disappeared often into the heart of the city, mainly for the female attention. The archer would come back with his schedule booked for the next week or so with dates. Aqualad cringed at the thought. He could only imagine what happened on those outings. He would never understand his playboy team mate's reasoning for his questionable actions. They were heroes sworn to protect the city, apparently that didn't mean to protect them from heartbreak. After all, Speedy never saw the same girl twice. They were just being used to feed the ego of a carrot top. 'Disgusting.' Aqualad concluded. Bumblebee buzzed over to him, maintaining her smirk, "Yeah, I don't like Speedy's 'recreational activities' either," emphasizing the latter with air quotations, "but, you know, that's just the way he is. The guy is still our friend."

The amphibian's lips slightly quirked upward, Bumblebee knew him – no, knew them so well. She was fairly observant; hardly rash when making her deductions. She quickly learned of the love-hate friendship that developed between the archer and he; deciding never to take eithers' side in a squabble, but always the first to defend the other when comments were made in their absence. She brought reasoning, balance, and most of all leadership to their group of rag-tag heroes. Their lives were perfectly centered at that point.

"Yeah, I know, Speedy is our friend," Aqualad agreed, matching Bumblebee's signature over confident smirk, ". . . a friend who is an arrogant egotistical womanizer," the Atlantean crossed his arms and continued with a sigh, "but, hey he's our friend so what can we do?"

Bumblebee huffed, "Oh whatever." She turned away from her still smirking comrade, "So, Mas y Menos are you guys going to let me choose the movie? Ya' know since you two broke the microwave?"

Two simultaneous shrieks echoed through the tower.

"¿Cómo lo sabía!?" (How did she know?) The twins sprinted around the main room frantically, "Tenemos que ocultar!" (We must hide!)The older two titans laughed at the twins' attempts to hide behind curtains and under the sofa cushions.

They were all innocent, seemingly unscathed by reality's cruelness. At the tower they had lived in pure ignorant bliss, only making an appearance for crime fighting or 'bonding' activities at arcades or food courts, and Speedy's usual endeavors. Yet, even on those occasions they were protected by their adoring fans from the true unfortunate situations. The group was loved, and never to be hated or criticized; a trophy to be adored, kept unharmed, and on a pedestal. They were not to be humanized in any way, for they were titans, Steel City's finest, or so they had presumed.

Laughter had quickly ceased, when the steel doors of the elevator opened, revealing a fuming archer, "People are so stupid! Liars all of them! Stupid liars!"

Aqualad raised his thick eyebrows and gave a playful smile. "Did a girl not agree that your hair is so 'in' this season?"

Speedy stomped towards his team mate with a vicious snarl, breathing heavily. He jammed a rolled piece of paper in the amphibian's chest – hard. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Fish. Boy." Each word accentuated and tainted with malice. The dark haired boy took a step back at the archer's tone. He had seen Speedy irked, but never had he encountered an angry Speedy. He was the cocky jokester, and this state did not suit him.

Bumblebee too detected the odd behavior and buzzed over to create distance between the two alpha males. "Yo, Speedy what happened? You were all giggidy-giggidy this morning?"

Soon, the concerned leader found herself being stabbed with the very same tightly rolled paper that was used on Aqualad. Speedy's arm tensed. "This is my problem." The tension had thickened as anticipation soaked into the titans. Bumblebee cautiously pried the paper from the archer, never breaking eye contact with the cold mask. She did not want the situation to escalate any further.

Her nimble fingers began to unroll the paper, her breathe hitched slightly while the image revealed itself to her. Her dark doe eyes widened, but her full lips remained pursed together. Words no longer had meaning; only soft tremors manifested in her throat. The pitch of the vibrations became higher that the girl could not contain the noise any further, "Really? Speedy, this is what you're upset about?" She continued to laugh, and the harmonious cheerful tone let Speedy relax his muscles. He had expected her to be filled with a similar rage, but was thankful that she did not take the content on the piece of paper to such offense. It reassured him that he was possibly over-reacting.

Mas y Menos and Aqualad crowded around their leader to see what the riot was about. On the wrinkled paper was a hunched over pudgy man who bore a quite similar uniform as their own archer, mask and all. The man's hair a mess of glaring orange locks and a five o'clock shadow on his round face had a devious grin. He was in a girl's room holding a pair of panties. At the top of the paper in bold black letters was a simple statement, 'PROTECT OUR DAUGHTERS'.

Another session of boisterous laughter exploded from the younger twins, while Aqualad smirked, "Looks like you pissed off someone's father. Way to go."

"Hey! This isn't funny! That guy doesn't even look like me!" Speedy barked in retaliation, but without any true hate. The old light-hearted Speedy had once resurfaced.

The Atlantean scoffed at his teammate's comment, "I think it's a very accurate representation of you," he raised his eyebrows in a matter-of-fact way, "You know, since you're a total man whore scumbag."

"Ha-ha, you're so freakin' hilarious. You're just jealous that the ladies aren't swooned over by a dude's fish breathe. Breathe mint much?" the archer exclaimed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if to guard his nostrils from a fishy stench.

"So immature carrot boy!"

"Yeah, and calling me 'carrot boy' is real mature."

Bumblebee stood at a distance watching her two comrades barely inches apart bickering. A soft smile played on her lips, as the twin's in the back ground chanted "Kiss! Kiss!" The only few words that they actually knew in English, or at least bothered to know. They were all so silly, truly reveling their teenage years. Almost using it as an excuse to be as childish and immature as possible while adulthood was looming over them. Sometimes Bumblebee wondered if they were ready for a more professional hero life without any foolery. It would only be a year or maybe two that she and the others would be in their prime. A year or two in which they might go their separate ways. The two alpha males would not be team orientated forever. They would want to have their own solo stint, and maybe reassemble later in a newer Justice League. The Titans East would be another group of young teen heroes whom would live in the tower overlooking Steel City. They would replace her and their team.

She sighed, that change wouldn't occur for a while. What itched her now was the poster Speedy had brought in. Yes, the picture in itself was funny and hardly believable, but there still had been a person who had believed in it strongly or else they would have not gone through the trouble of doing so. Someone disliked Speedy, therefore someone had a problem with Titans East. It bothered her.

"Bee, are you okay? You've been quiet for the past ten minutes." A concerned voice of Aqualad broke the leader's concentration. She looked awkward standing in the room alone with her teammate. 'When did Speedy and the twins leave?' she mentally questioned herself; chastising her inability to hide her concerns.

She gave Aqualad her smirk, "Yeah! Totally zoned out when you two idiots started arguing." It was a cover, but a believable one. Aqualad didn't bother to prod his leader any further, but he could see it – the gleam of doubt that shrouded her large eyes. He would not say anything, for at the time he didn't think it was his concern. As a team they did not think the poster that defamed their archer wasn't anything more than a father's rage or perhaps a cruel joke. Most of them had laughed about it and had not taken it seriously. Yet, for the citizens of Steel City, the poster was a public service announcement. A change had occurred with the people, and not one decent girl approached their archer since.

That first day seemed to have been in the distant past, but Aqualad could still feel the fresh wounds of hate. He knew that Bumblebee could not survive another fatal blow from the press conference. He would protect his leader's sanity. "Bee, the press conference this morning. I'll cover it for you."

"That's what I was thinking to Aqualad. The conference is yours." The leader agreed without any conflict. Aqualad became perplexed by the absence of a verbal fight. She always had felt that the conferences were her duties to attend, because she was the leader. However, she openly gave up the position. "I'm going to Jump City." Her wings began to flap, once again fighting the frigid winds.

Speedy grabbed the thin wrist of Bumblebee, before she took flight. "We don't need traffic light's help. We've got this. You've got this." Their leader only tore her wrist away from her comrade.

"Whether, we like it or not we need help. We've never dealt with a magic user like this, and getting help is our best chance of taking down this baddie. Get it?" Her words were firm, but laced with sadness. Her pride was greatly damaged, but her team and city outweighed her own personal pain. She would not let the new villain win nor would she give Ernest Petty the satisfaction. She pushed off into the air and faced her team, hands on her hips, portraying a false confidence, "I'll be back in about seven hours. Oh, and don't call him traffic light anymore. It's Nightwing."

There she left her team in the night.

TITANS WEST JUMP CITY

"Friend Raven, I believe that your form is not right."

Raven slowly opened her eyes, letting the rays of the sun that warmed her face peak through her thick lashes. She kept her eyes squinted, amazed at how such a beautiful sunrise could violate her vision. Turning her head to her left she saw her meditation companion floating in the lotus position upside down. Starfire's long auburn hair draped itself on the floor while a seemingly innocent smile graced her ruby stained lips. Raven gave a slight smile. She surprisingly found Starfire's company on her Saturday morning meditations rather enjoyable over the past year. Often they would meditate for about an hour and then one of the two would initiate conversation. It was the female titans bonding time. A time she was thankful for.

Prior to Starfire, Raven found herself either alone or with Cyborg and even the former boy wonder, Robin. Cyborg and she would work on the T-car for hours on end in almost pure silence with exception of a deep humming from Cyborg's head phones. He would be under the vehicle and stick out his hand for a tool of some sort. She in turn would play her part and hand it to him without any questions. She was content with the lack conversation and really had no desire to confess her thoughts to him. He had already been in her mind and that was enough for the both of them. Yet, that did not stop him from filling a big brother role in her life. If he noticed any peculiar behavior he would not hesitate to ask or threaten to 'kick butt' for her. Those conversations were on rare occasions. All other conversations revolved around his blossoming relationship with the strong Titans East leader. He was a simple teenager and their friendship was simple.

Robin, however, was the antonym of 'simple'. He had indirectly forced her to open herself up to him. To let him delve in her darkness. He desperately wanted to be the one to provide light within her shadowed mind. He wanted her to feel – and 'feel' she did more than ever before. She felt bountiful happiness, intense anger, and even lust. Emotions that played with her powers and weakened her control of her demonic side. She felt as if she lost herself within all the 'feeling'. Yet, despite her power outbursts and drastic mood swings, Robin remained hopeful. He promised to her that one day she would have the ability to 'feel' like any other person and still be able to keep her control. She respected his efforts, but the beacon she once saw was beginning to fade. He refused to see it for himself, as if he was trying to save his own soul from darkness instead of hers. She could not understand what drove him to come to her aid; and what feeling possessed him in her presence. He changed. Their friendship had changed. It was more intense – more passionate – more complicated. Yet, that was him. That was now Nightwing.

Starfire's companionship was the porridge that was just right. She would happily engage Raven into conversation, but would not press her for information. She also respected Raven's need for silence, regardless of how hard it was for Starfire to remain so. There was understanding.

"We shall venture to the mall now?" Asked an eager Starfire. Raven let out a defeated sigh. She did not like being around that many people, "Unless, you do not wish to go to the mall. There is a shop with the poetry in the darkness that we might go to."

Raven gave Starfire an understanding look. She tried hard to please her, to take her 'needs' into consideration. "Umm, no Star. We can go to the mall."

The alien perked up, "I am so happy friend Raven! We shall leave now!" the girl shot up into the air, her hair like a blaze of fire whipping in the wind. Such a stark contrast of a warm red compared to the nipping cold. It made Raven feel warm on the inside.

'Happiness.' The half-demon guessed, 'Perhaps contentment.' Regardless, it felt good and didn't seem to be hazardous to the jubilant girl in the sky. 'Maybe Robin has helped.'

"Star, the mall doesn't open till another few hours." Raven called out to the excited orange skinned girl. She was always so anxious and eager. That aspect had remained over the years.

Starfire cut through the winds, zipping towards Raven landing in front of her. "That is okay. I will do the styling of the hair before we depart."

Raven raised her eyebrows. Starfire's hair had grown considerably and it made her wince at the thought of all the time that must go into curling such long thick hair. She was happy that her violet strands remained a little below her jaw line. Clean and simple, the way she preferred. "Star, it's called a hair style."

Starfire nodded her head. "Then I shall change my hair style." Raven smiled and held Starfire's longer slender hand. A blackness began to encase their two forms; phasing them from the roof to the titans main room effortlessly. Starfire shivered as the black mass released her body to the room. "I will not be getting to the use to that."

'No one does.' Raven thought to herself, levitating to the kitchen to prepare her morning tea. Robin, however, greeted her with a small porcelain cup. She gave him a curious look. He was up early on Saturdays, but never this early. It made her somewhat uneasy. He broke the usual ritual. "Ro – Nightwing." Not a greeting, nor acknowledgement, it was a question.

Robin sensed the tension. "Bumblebee contacted me an hour ago. She is on her way to Jump." The masked teenager explained, diverting his stare to the city's horizon. He was unnerved. Bumblebee never gave him such a short notice of her arrival. It was abnormal and very disconcerting. Something was indefinitely wrong. His stomach twisted. It was a sickening feeling – not knowing what is occurring. The darker skinned leader gave no details, but her voice was cold. No joking, no sarcasm, not anything. There was no indication to what happened. Yet, he knew something had. It was evident in her tone or lack of thereof. Bumblebee never was stoic.

Raven grimaced sensing her own leader's distress. "Cyborg did not mention that she would be visiting."

On cue a womanly silhouette formed on the horizon, approaching at a tremendous speed. Robin braced himself for what knowledge was to come. "She didn't tell him."

A/N: Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it. I am already halfway done with chapter three, so it should be up within a week. That is my promise.


End file.
